Red vs Brendan
by Garchomping
Summary: Brendan challenges the legendary trainer. Red. One-Shot. I went through and fixed some errors.


"Are you sure you want this?" One trainer asks another.

"I'm going to be the first to beat you, Red. And you know what? I'll beat you thoroughly. My team is similar to yours, is it not? I say fire versus fire, if you know what I mean."

Red laughs. His laugh is so loud and seems to come from everywhere but his mouth, making it deep and unsettling, the laugh of someone who knows more than any human has any right to know. If his raised eyebrows say anything, he is genuinely amused by Brandon's confidence. To the Hoenn-based trainer, Red's normal brown eyes flash red for a moment.

The legendary trainer says,"When considering types, sure, but no team is like mine. You have a chance to walk away Brandon. I don't lose" He throws a pokeball out, and out comes a Snorlax. Unlike most of it's kind, it stands right out the pokeball.

"There's a first to everything."Brendan mutters. Then he yells,"Go! Slaking!" and out off his tossed pokeball comes a Slaking."Belly Drum!" Brendan orders. Slaking pounds its fists on its gut working itself up. But the blows are as real as the blows one Pokemon inflicts on another. Snorlax does the same, but Red doesn't order it to.

"Nap Time." Red says softly. His voice takes the tone of a whisper, but is inhumanly loud to the point where Brendan can hear him clearly. His lips stretch into a smile after he talks.

Snorlax uses Yawn by puffing out it's belly, moving its hand close to it mouth and letting out a long, loud, hypnotic yawn. Slaking's lazy nature instantly overcomes it's training and the large normal type falls asleep without it's trainer being able to order an attack. Then, Snorlax uses Rest, falling asleep but mending its body from the pounding the Pokemon inflicted on itself.

"Slaking, wake up!" Brendan yells as loud as he can without sounding desperate. But he knows his pokemon, and when it doesn't wake he knows he just going to have to wait.

Fifteen seconds after Snorlax falls asleep, Red says,"1" in the same whispering tone he used before. At the same time, his Snorlax lets out an incredibly loud snore. Slaking violently flinches, but doesn't wake up. After another Fifteen seconds pass, and Red says,"2" and Snorlax snores again. This time Slaking wakes up, but the lazy ape takes to long to fully awaken to take advantage of its sleeping opponent, as Red says,"3" and Snorlax is fully awake. "Body Slam" Red says.

"Hammer Arm, and don't hold anything back" Brendan says. Slaking suddenly seems like it was on a sugar rush, unleashing all its energy at once. Snorlax jumps incredibly high and goes to land on Slaking, as Slaking's fist comes to meet Snorlax. Both moves connect and Snorlax airborne and Slaking is sent into the ground. Both trainers withdraw their pokemon without checking if they had fainted. Both trainers know that those attacks were well outside their pokemon's ability to take.

"That was on me Snorlax, you get double the food when we get home." Red says to his pokeball. His voice has returned to one that can be deemed normal, and he seems almost sad by the fainting of his Pokemon. Next, he talks to Brendan, his voice loud, powerful, dominating, angry," You've surprised me. But that is the best you are going to do." Red throws out a pokeball and an Espeon comes out.

" That's what you think, go Gardevoir use Physic!" Brendan says, defiance blazing in his eyes.

As Gardevoir's eyes glow a blue half-sphere shield made of hexagons appears around Espeon, whose eyes are also glowing. After few seconds of standstill of battling minds, Espeon teleports behind Gardevoir and hits it with an Iron Tail attack knocking Gardevoir off guard and leaving it unable to react to Espeon's follow up attack, Shadow Ball. The super effective attack knocks out Gardevoir. Brendan's eyes go wide at the how fast Gardevoir lost. His bravado fades a bit. He throws out a pokeball containing his Sceptile and Red throws out his Venusaur. Both grass type Pokemon Mega Evolve.

"Sludge Bomb" Red says. Venusaur spits purple acid at Sceptile, who easily dodges the attack.

"Dual Chop" Brendan says. Sceptile sprints towards Venusaur but jumps backward to dodge another sludge bomb. The forest pokemon tries to land Dual Chop two more times but both times, it's driven away by Sludge Bomb. Next, Venusaur unleashes a series of Sludge Bombs and keeps them coming until Sceptile jumps high into the air. Exactly like Red wants.

Red's eyes glow again for a moment as he stares at his opponent's Pokemon in anticipation. Venusaur lets out a roar and huge, thick, thorny vines erupt from the ground, moving toward Sceptile. Sceptile is grabbed by the vines and slammed to the ground. As he struggles to free himself he is hit by Sludge Bomb twice and is KO'd. _That had to be a frenzy plant attack._

"How about this," Brendan says as he withdraws Sceptile," Next round wins."

"I don't see why not." Red replies, calmed. Brendan choses Salamence and Red's Pikachu hops down from Red's shoulder. Brandon notes that he chose his last pokemon with just a glance at his shoulder.

"Draco Meteor!" Brendan yells, courage returning as his strongest Pokemon takes enters the field. Salamance's throat glows for a few seconds that it launches a blue sphere of energy skyward. It breaks up into smaller pieces and starts to fall towards Pikachu.

The experienced Pikachu doesn't bother dodging, instead it uses Iron Tail to smack away the few parts of the attack that would hit him.

"Dragon Claw!" Brendan yells, frustrated by Red's most powerful Pokemon not even giving him the satisfaction of making him dodge the attack.

Salamence tries to maul Pikachu with its claw, but Pikachu smacks the blow aside with Iron Tail. The force of Dragon Claw being deflected rotates Salamence's entire body, causing it to crash into the ground.. Before the larger pokemon can recover, Pikachu gathers electricity and charges, forming a volt tackle. Salamence doesn't react fast enough and gets knocked out..

"Find Gold," Red says as Pikachu jumps back on his shoulder,"you two should battle and train. You two both similar enough." With that, he turns and walks away, leaving Brendan to his injured pokemon. Red leaves with a smile on his face, just had the best battle since he faced the Johto Champion.


End file.
